


Celebration

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [92]
Category: General Hospital, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ravi pulls out all the stops to make Sam's special day even more special.





	Celebration

Fandoms: General Hospital/iZombie  
Title: Celebration  
Characters: Sam McCall and Ravi Chakrabarti  
Pairing: Ravi/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Ravi pulls out all the stops to make Sam's special day even more special.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Ravi, General Hospital, iZombie or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 200  
Word used: marzipan

LAB # 92: Celebration

Ravi smoothed the marzipan icing onto the cake and smiled. The decorated house and cake had turned out amazing for Sam's birthday.

"I hope Sam likes this, and I didn't bugger things up." He finished and then got dressed. Half an hour later, Ravi walked into the living room.

He moved to stand by the door and when Sam got home, kissed her hello. Ravi walked up behind Sam and placed his hands on her waist. "Happy Birthday, beautiful."

The two of them got lost in each other for a few minutes, before Ravi pulled back from the kiss.

He smiled at her and moved to get her present. "We'll get to that later, love. We're in the middle of a celebration of your life and what you mean to me."

Sam accepted her present and opened the box. She stared in joy at the ring before her. She loved Ravi and couldn't wait to marry him.

Ravi stepped forward. "I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, Sam. Will you be my wife? I promise to do everything I can to make you happy."

Sam nodded and as Ravi slipped the ring onto her finger she said, "I love you, Ravi."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
